


Chrysalism

by GuyOfShy



Series: Scatterings of White Roses and Sightings of Bumblebees [32]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Blake's scared of thunder, Bumblebee/by - Freeform, Comfort, F/F, How many times has this been done already, Light Angst, Yang's there for her though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 07:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuyOfShy/pseuds/GuyOfShy
Summary: As much as she loved the rain, Blake could never enjoy it for long, as thunder always followed soon after. The sound frightened her, but thankfully she had her partner, her little sun dragon, to help her ignore it.





	Chrysalism

**Author's Note:**

> And, if I may be so bold as to make a suggestion, if you’re anything like me and listen to music while you read. Might I suggest listening to [”The Promise”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kOFqpwrL9fw) from the Final Fantasy XIII OST while you read (piano instrumental)? Only because I listened to it a lot while writing this fic, and it helped inspire a lot of it.

Blake held her breath. Lightning just struck; the thunder would roll in any second now. The boom rattled her bones and she gripped her book tighter, then refocused on the words before she fully abandoned her train of thought.

She was reading the one about the man with two souls. She had finished it already, but she found it easier to resort to completed books when she needed to relax. Trying to focus on beginning a new adventure only amplified her anxieties during a storm. Not that reading a completed book was much better, but she liked to think that it helped.

Thunder pounded against the window and her heart trembled with the sound. She had come to hate it, after hearing it so often. It sounded like resentful shouts. Shop windows being smashed open. Crime, and conflict in general, that she had already seen too much of. People being scared, people like her during a thunderstorm. Sometimes it was the absence of all these thoughts that Blake interpreted as a lack of guilt that scared her even more.

“It’s pretty bad this time, huh?”

Yang’s voice was softer than the rain showering outside. Blake nodded and stared at her book, ashamed to find herself still on the same paragraph. The mattress sank as Yang moved behind her and wove her arms snugly around Blake’s waist, but even still the Faunus flinched when thunder crashed into her.

Yang’s lips touched the brunette’s cheek and rested her chin on her shoulder. Blake tried to relax into her soft yet sturdy presence and continue reading. Lightning flashed and interrupted her yet again, forcing her to pause while the thunder stopped her heart. Yang squeezed her arms to remind Blake she was there, felt her exhale, and watched her amber eyes reading on.

“You done?” Blake asked at the end of the page.

“Yep,” Yang replied after a moment of catching up.

“Thank you,” Blake said as she turned the page, softer than the rain showering outside.

“No problem.”

Blake exhaled and leaned further into Yang as they read on, reminding herself of the message that awaited her at the end of the story: that a person could share two souls if one could sympathize with the other. If an unspoken promise could be made between them. She found solace knowing that she had already found her other in Yang and that she didn’t have to wait until the end of her story to find her.

Yang’s silent breathing rocked Blake with her, pushing her forward and drawing her right back in. Blake never asked her to hold her like this and Yang never offered, but she did it anyway. Totally out of the blue, like a maternal instinct, like she knew how deeply Blake desired someone to clear the clouds away, or to at least act as an umbrella to grant her respite. Even just to have someone hold one with her. Yang somehow could accomplish all of that at once. She helped to muffle the thunder and keep Blake warm and safe and calm, sheltering her from all the relentless things she couldn’t control. Sitting with Yang now was like floating in the eye of the storm; thunder and lightning swirling and sparking all around them, but never lasting long enough to pierce the permanence of her warmth.

However, the distant quaking noise could still shock Blake from her thoughts. Yang pulled her partner back to her, who realized she was stuck on another paragraph already. Blake gave up on the book, laying it in her lap to hold Yang’s hands while leaning back into her. Yang gladly squeezed them back and drew their hands around the Faunus’ waist.

The storm wasn’t forecasted to disappear for over half an hour: an eternity in Blake’s mind, but not nearly as long as she imagined Yang staying around. She could make a single moment like this last forever. At least Blake could find a silver lining in her, and could look forward to golden skies when there were no clouds.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to /u/The-Board-Chairman for reading over this for me.
> 
> I’m so sorry that I haven’t uploaded any Bumbleby. I know it’s a been too long and I feel bad about it (over a year ugh), but I just fell out of it for a while :( The good news is I do have a couple more I want to work on after this! Though I’m not sure when I’ll get around to doing them.
> 
> I know this story must be done to death already but I really wanted to take a shot at it, since I love the idea. I was listening to ”Bathtub” by The Front Bottoms during a thunderstorm and it reminded me of Bumbleby and I wanted to write something, so I went with the weather and chose to do this. This ended up being the product of several sad days and listening to several sad songs, but I think it ended up better because of that. Helped me channel what I needed to for this. I just feel like I could have maybe dug a little deeper at the end.
> 
> Let me know what you think, and what I could have done to make this fic better! Any comments and criticisms are welcome. Thank you kindly for reading, and I hope you have a nice day :)


End file.
